wiisportsnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Swordplay
Previous: N/A Next: Wakeboarding Swordplay is the first episode of the first season. Taking advantage of the motions, the island provides swords to hit an opponent/opponents. There are 3 variations of the game. Duel The objective of the Duel is to knock your opponent off the high-rise platform. It is played in a two-out-of-three style match. If both fighters are unable to knock each other off then the round is a tie. If the match is tied then the game goes to Sudden Death, where the playing field becomes extremely small. The stamps are: Met Your Match, Cliff Hanger, One-Hit Wonder, Straight to the Point, and Last Person Standing. If you have beaten the champion, at the contestant selection, hold the green button. Then you can use Matt's purple sword to fight. Your skill should be around 1496-1500 to fight Matt. Duel Mii Levels (in order, confirmed): Lv. 0-99 Ryan, Fumiko, Miyu, Kathrin, Asami (Boss), Martin Lv. 100-199 Mike, Steve, George, Naomi, Ian (Boss), Vincenzo, Chris Lv. 200-299 Megan, Hiromasa (Boss), Tomoko (Boss), Holly, Gabriele (Boss), Shohei, Keiko Lv. 300-399 Emma, Alisha (Boss), Takumi, Rachel, Greg, Eduardo Lv. 400-499 Ashley, Elisa, Cole (Boss), Nick, Lucía, Mia, Theo Lv. 500-599 David, Sarah (Boss), Barbara (Boss), Tatsuaki, Sandra, Emily, Helen Lv. 600-699 Siobhán, Steph(Boss), Marisa (Boss), Hayley, Julie, Haru Lv. 700-799 Kentaro, Silke, Fritz (Boss), Ren, Susana, Luca, Rainer Lv. 800-899 Stéphanie, Tyrone, Saburo, Yoshi, Jessie, Yoko (Boss), Hiroshi Lv. 900-999 (You'll play at sunset here) Ursula, Oscar, Miguel (Boss), Sakura, Giovanna, Chika PRO Level Lv. 1000-1099 Jake, Maria, Tommy, Alex, Sota, Eddy, Misaki Lv. 1100-1199 Pablo, Marco (Boss), Eva, Shouta, Gwen, Michael, Abe Lv. 1200-1299 Patrick, Abby, Daisuke, Midori, Shinnosuke, Jackie Lv. 1300-1399 Nelly, Víctor, Andy, Ai, Pierre, Takashi (Boss), Akira Lv. 1400-1499 Hiromi, Shinta (Boss), James, Gabi (Boss), Rin, Anna (Boss) 1500 Champion (You'll play at sunset here) Matt (Final Boss) The Armors of Swordplay Duel Edit Barbara-Swordplay.png Barbara in a Level 0-999 armor suit Rin-0.png Rin (the 3rd best player) in a Level 1000-1500 armor suit Rachel-0.png Rachel in a 1500-2500 armor suit Speed Slice The objective of Speed Slice is to cut an object faster than your opponent. The referee (Matt) will toss an object at the player, and the player must cut that object in the specified direction before your opponent can. But if you are facing Matt in Speed Slice, the referee will be Ryan (shown dueling above). The level of the opponents is the same from Swordplay Duel. Speed Slice Armors They usually wear the same armor, but with a special slicing sword to slice things with. Showdown The objective of the Showdown is to defeat the oncoming horde of Miis. The player has three hearts, and must defeat the army of sword-wielding Miis without taking three hits. Each level has a Boss (Black Armored with Purple Sword) at the end of the level. They have three hearts and are hard to defeat (specially the latter ones). These are the list, the level in Swordplay Duel (and Speed Slice) and the picture of the Bosses from every level at Swordplay Showdown: Normal StagesEdit Cole (Bridge) - Level 431+ Gabi (Lighthouse) - Level 1451+ (Pro Class - the 4th best player) Miguel (Beach) - Level 941+ Alisha (Mountain) - Level 326+ Hiromasa (Forest) - Level 221+ Sarah (Ruins) - Level 521+ Marco (Waterfall) - Level 1121+ (Pro Class) Asami (Cliffs) - Level 71+ (the 5th worst player) Anna (Castle) - Level 1481+ (Pro Class - the vice champion) Gabriele (Volcano) - Level 266+ After you defeat all the normal stages, you can play the reverse stages. They are a lot harder. Reverse Stages Tomoko (Bridge Reverse) - Level 235+ Takashi (Lighthouse Reverse) - Level 1376+ (Pro Class - the 9th best player) Marisa (Beach Reverse) - Level 641+ Ian (Mountain Reverse) - Level 161+ Barbara (Forest Reverse) - Level 536+ Shinta (Ruins Reverse) - Level 1421+ (Pro Class - the 6th best player) Steph (Waterfall Reverse) - Level 626+ Fritz (Cliffs Reverse) - Level 731+ Yoko (Castle Reverse) - Level 881+ Matt (Volcano Reverse) - Level 1496+ (Pro Class) (the champion) Elimination 14th Place - Chase (Team CPU) 13th Place - Bowser (Team Paladins) 12th Place - Priscilla (Team Paladins) 11th Place - Sharon (Team CPU) 10th Place - Andrew (Team CPU) 9th Place - Keith (Team Paladins) 8th Place - Avery (Team CPU) 7th Place - Nicolas (Team Paladins) 6th Place - Marvin (Team CPU) 5th Place - Louise (Team CPU) 4th Place - Mario (Team Paladins) 3rd Place - Fido (Team CPU) 1st/2nd Place - Menome (Team Paladins: Runner-Up in Athena's ending) 1st/2nd Place - Athena (Team Paladins: Runner-Up in Menome's ending) Category:WiiSportsNetwork Sports Category:First Cast episodes